


'Tis the season to fall in love

by RaymondHope



Series: 'Tis the season... [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Autumn, Books, Coffee, F/M, Halloween, Moodboards, story told in pictures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26483092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaymondHope/pseuds/RaymondHope
Summary: Moodboards...
Relationships: Jorah Mormont/Daenerys Targaryen
Series: 'Tis the season... [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2041053
Comments: 22
Kudos: 23
Collections: Jorleesi Equinox Exchange -Fall 2020





	1. A chance meeting in a cafe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [salzrand](https://archiveofourown.org/users/salzrand/gifts).



> My final offering for the Fall exchange.
> 
> Prompt 1: Autumn/Fall-  
> Autum/Fall aesthetics


	2. A chance meeting in a cafe




	3. A Halloween dinner date




End file.
